el cortador de la luna hyodo issei
by chrisuchihadragnel2000
Summary: rias reencarno a issei por su poder y para poder cancelar el matrimonio con raiser, asia y akeno lo creen una basura, issei escapa y llega a una ciudad en ruinas en donde conoce a su nuevo sensei
1. Chapter 1

**_HOLAA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO CUANDO ESTABA DURMIENDO, AHAHA BUENO LA ZAMPAKUTO DE ISSEI SERA ZANGETSU PERO EL ALMA DE LA ZAMPAKUTO SERA LA DE ICHIGO, ISSEI PODRA USAR EL PODER DE LOS SHINIGAMI, HOLLOWS Y SU FULL BRING SIN ENTRAR EN MODO ALMA, BUENO EMPECEMOS _**

-hola- humano, demonio, ángel, ángel caído hablando

"getsuga" humano, demonio, ángel, ángel caído pensando

**_-tensho- shinigami hollow otras criaturas hablando_**

**_"_****_gran rey cero" shinigami hollow otras criaturas hablando_**

**_CAPITULO 1_**

Issei se encontraba caminando en las ruinas de la ciudad de karakura, tenia una mirada de odio, tristeza y enojo "maldita rias como me pudo hacer eso, solo me reencarno porque quería que anulara su compromiso con raiser, y por el poder de Ddraig, ya no quiero ser su siervo mierda aunque aun quiero tendré que extraer las evil piece" Issei poco a poco comenzó a extraerse las evil piece dentro suya, al terminar de hacerlo se encontraba perdiendo grandes cantidades de sangre y fue cerrando sus ojos para esperar su muerte y recordando lo que paso

**_FLASH BACK_**

Issei había derrotado a raiser, iba con rias para abrazarla y hablar con los del club de ocultismo

-Hola, rias-boucho, minna- dijo Issei con una pequeña sonrisa

-calla, al fin puedo dejar de actuar, deja de hablarme inútil-dijo rias

Issei sintió un gran dolor en el corazón –boucho que dices –pregunto Issei

-yo solo te reencarne por tu poder y para poder sacarme de este compromiso con raiser-dijo rias con una sonrisa

-ara ara, eres un inútil Issei solo ganaste por usar trampas, eres débil, sabes ni rias, asia o yo te queríamos solo era actuación – dijo akeno con una sonrisa

Al decir eso el corazón de Issei se rompió en mil pedazos y un gran odio empezó a formarse en lo que quedaba de el

-la verdad el único que no te uso y te considera amigo es kiba pero hoy morirá-dijo rias

Issei se encontraba llorando, con lo que le quedaba de fuerza salió corriendo y busco a kiba y lo encontró

-kiba hay que irnos bou…. No rias quiere asesinarnos- dijo Issei

-que, sabia que este día vendría-dijo kiba –issei agarrate nos vamos a un lugar donde no nos pueda encontrar

Y desaparecieron solo para aparecer en karakura

FIN FLASH BACK

-no, tu no morirás aquí tu heredaras mis poderes y mi experiencia- dijo la voz desconocida, sintió una fuerza increíble más grande que la de schirzers entrar a su cuerpo, al terminar esa sensación sintió como sus heridas se cerraron y sintió como su poder incrementaba inimaginablemente

Issei fue cerrando sus ojos, pero los abrió de repente y se encontraba en un rascacielos el cual se encontraba rodeado de más rascacielos –donde me encuentro- dijo Issei viendo a todos lados

-aibo, que bien que te encuentres bien pensé que ibas a morir- dijo Ddraig el cual acababa de aterrizar a su lado

-Ddraig, que paso oí una voz la cual me dijo algo y sentí un gran poder- pregunto Issei

-no lo se pero cuando paso tu paisaje mental cambio a esto, y tu poder creció demasiado- dijo Ddraig

-bueno yo lo puedo contestar- dijo una voz atrás suya –yo, mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki, y yo soy la persona que te salvo de la muerte y te entrenara para poder controlar tu poder-

Ddraig estaba muy sorprendido ya que esta persona tiene un poder más fuerte que los cuatro satanes

-como es que estas aquí- pregunto Issei

-bueno digamos que mi alma vago unos años hasta encontrar a la persona adecuada para poder utilizar estos poderes, hasta que tu viniste me di cuenta de que tu querías lo mismo que yo de joven así que te salve- explico ichigo -podrás utilizar este poder para demostrarle a tus antiguos amigos que en verdad eres fuerte-

A Issei pareció agradarle esto y pregunto –dime en que me entrenaras-

-bueno, tu tendrás poderes de shinigami, hollow y fullbring- dijo ichigo

Ddraig e Issei preguntaron al mismo tiempo –eh, que es eso-

-bueno es de esperarse ya que ninguna facción oyó hablar de ellos-dijo ichigo –pero bueno te relatare la historia-

**_4 HORAS DESPUES_**

Issei estaba con estrellitas en los ojos –sugoooi, que gran historia, así que tendré esos poderes increíble- dijo Issei

-si, pero tu podrás usarlos sin tener que sacar tu alma- dijo ichigo –iremos donde vivía urahara-san y empezare tu entrenamiento , tengo un método para hacer que un día afuera sea 1 año adentro, por cierto lleva a kiba le quitaremos su pieza se como hacer para que sobreviva, bueno para que aparezca en el mundo real solo di corta la luna zangetsu-

Kiba e issei se encontraban en el sótano de la tienda de urahara. Issei había invocado a zangetsu e ichigo apareció

-bueno, empecemos- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata

**_BUENO EL CAP ES CORTO PORQUE ES COMO UN PROLOGO QUE HAGO CON ESTA HISTORIA LA CONTINUO O NO BUENO ADIOS MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES OJALAD LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA BYE-BYE_**

**_MATTA-NE _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola mis queridos y hermosos lectores, bueno aquí les traigo el 2 cap de el cortador de la luna hyodo issei, espero que lo disfruten, el harem de issei será sona, nelliel, ravel, xenovia, issei vive solo ya que sus padres viven en otro lado, issei no será un pervertido_**

-hola- humano, demonio, ángel, ángel caído hablando

"getsuga" humano, demonio, ángel, ángel caído pensando

**_-tensho- shinigami hollow otras criaturas hablando_**

**_"gran rey cero" shinigami hollow otras criaturas hablando_**

**_(Albión) Ddraig o Albión hablando_**

**_Cap 2_**

Kiba e issei habían visto el infierno en estos dos días, bueno para ellos 2 años nunca imaginaron que ichigo fuera un sádico respecto a entrenar, lo primero que hicieron fue corres 10000 kilómetros en 30 minutos, hacer 30000 abdominales colgando de una roca, cargar una espada que pesaba más de 1 tonelada, aprender los kidos y otros ataques, los obligo a aprender más sobre el reiatsu e historia, aprender a pensar en una situación estresante, también recordó el día el que ichigo les quito las evil piece, cuando logro el balance breaker, cuando kiba invoco la espada sacra-demoniaca

"nunca pensé que ichigo pudiera curar bien las heridas, según nos dijo esa habilidad la heredo de inoue orihime, pero lo bueno es que ya no somos sirvientes de gremory" issei lanzo un suspiro al aire –kiba, que crees que ichigo nos pondrá a hacer hoy-

-no lo se, puede que nos ponga a correr 2000 km con un gran peso en la espalda- dijo kiba recostado en una roca

Ichigo apareció con el shunpo al lado de kiba –bueno hoy es nuestro ultimo día entrenando así que pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo tengo que ir al interior de issei- dijo ichigo desapareciendo

-así que quieres hacer kiba- pregunto issei

-vamos a caminar- contesto kiba

**_20:30 PM_**

-bueno este si fue un buen día verdad kiba- pregunto issei el cual estaba comiendo un helado

-si tienes razón fue divertido- respondió kiba –así que mañana hay que hablar con rias-san para decirle que ya no seremos parte del club-

-así es kiba- dijo issei – kiba sientes esa aura-

-si, desde aquí puedo sentir una aura muy santa- contesto kiba

-no crees que sea un fragmento- dijo issei viendo a kiba

-si es lo más probable- contesto kiba –lo averiguaremos mañana-

-kiba estas seguro que lo superaste- pregunto issei

-si, recapacite cuando cree la espada sacro-demoniaca- dijo kiba

-hey no seria más conveniente que nos quedáramos en una misma casa- pregunto issei

-si, es lo mejor- contesto kiba

-bueno vamos a mi casa te quedaras con migo- le dijo issei a kiba

**_CASA DE ISSEI_**

Issei y kiba estaban llegando a la residencia hyodo, al llegar vieron a asia, rias, akeno y koneko sacando cajas y metiéndolas a un carro, issei y kiba se acercaron e iban a entrar pero rias los paro y les pregunto –donde estaban basura-

-no es de tu incumbencia gremory-san- contesto issei

-ise no le hables así a bucho o freiré con mis truenos- amenazo akeno –también a kiba por ignorar las ordenes de bucho-

Kiba e issei soltaron un poco de presión espiritual directo a akeno y rias haciendo que las dos callasen de rodillas y tratando de respirar

-gremory-san lamento decirle que ya no nos puede dar ordenes, ya no somos tus siervos- dijo issei

-entonces son renegados eso es mejor así podre matarlos- dijo con una sonrisa

-claro rias-san inténtalo cuando puedas pararte- dijo kiba

Poco a poco fueron dispersando la presión dejando respirar a rias y a akeno, issei les dijo –lárguense de aquí – kiba e issei empezaron a caminar a pero rias les lanzo una bola de la destrucción, pero issei y kiba lo esquivaron con el shunpo, issei apareció atrás de rias con zangetsu apuntando en su cuello, y kiba lanzo un bakudo a akeno dejándola inmóvil

-vuelves a hacerlo y me aseguro de cortarte la garganta- issei le susurro en el oído a rias, hizo que zangetsu regresara con ichigo le hizo una señal a kiba, kiba quito el bakudo que había puesto en akeno y entraron a la residencia, topándose con asia y koneko, asia los ignoro y fue con rias, koneko se les quedo viendo

-ise-senpai, kiba-senpai quiero que sepan que yo nunca apoye su idea pero tuve miedo de decírselo- dijo koneko con arrepentimiento en su voz

-tranquila koneko no estamos enojados contigo- dijo issei sobando su cabeza

-tu solo sabias que rias iba a hacer algo así- dijo kiba con una sonrisa

-entonces, me perdonan senpais- dijo una koneko con una sonrisa

-claro, pero no le digas nada a rias- dijo issei –pero bueno vete antes de que vengan a ver –

-hai, los veo mañana senpais- dijo koneko

Nadie se dio cuenta de la persona que los estaba viendo

-así que ichigo es una zampakuto- dijo una voz femenina –es bueno ver que aun podemos venir a verlo, pero tendremos que estar atentos de sus movimientos- y la figura desapareció

**_AL DÍA SIGUIENTE _**

Kiba e issei estaban camino al club para decirle a rias que ya no estarían más en el club, al llegar vieron a xenovia e irina hablando con rias

-disculpen, pero que hacen aquí renegados- pregunto rias

-hn solo venimos a decirte que ya no seremos miembros de este club-dijo issei saliendo junto con kiba

-hyodo issei-kun- dijo irina con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto- contesto

-que ya no me recuerdas, soy shido irina- dijo con una sonrisa

-un momento, no eras hombre-pregunto issei con los ojos cerrados

-bueno en ese tiempo si era poco femenina- dijo irina apenada – lo malo es que ahora eres un demonio-

-bueno, nos marchamos- dijo issei

-aguarden, rias gremory dijo que eran exiliados- pregunto xenovia

-así es algún problema- pregunto kiba

-rias gremory como gesto de agradecimiento por no meterse en este asunto los mataremos- dijo xenovia

-no hay problema- contesto rias con una sonrisa al igual que akeno y asia, koneko tenia una mirada triste

-con que así lo quieren- dijo issei –bueno vallamos al bosque- todos empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron al bosque

-issei yo peleare con shido irina- dijo kiba invocando su espada sacro-demoniaca, xenovia, irina y los del club estaban sorprendidos ya que esa espada tenia energía sagrada y demoniaca

-como es posible que esa espada tenga esas dos energías pregunto irina

-bueno, no se me da la gana decirte- contesto kiba

-tranquilo kiba, bueno, nunca supe tu nombre- dijo issei

-xenovia, la persona que te matara- dijo xenovia lanzándose contra issei el cual la esquivo fácilmente

-gremory dile esto a tu hermano, yo soy hyodo issei, el sekiryutei, alumno de ichigo kurosaki, portador de zangetsu, arranca se encargara de acabar a un grupo de terroristas conformado por ophis y el dragon blanco que nos se meta - dijo issei pero susurro algo que solo rias entendio–corta la luna zangetsu- la zampakuto apareció en la mano de issei

**_ISSEI VS XENOVIA_**

Issei se lanzo contra xenovia y mando una estocada la cual xenovia bloqueo, de un rápido movimiento issei mando una patada que le dio en el brazo a xenovia obligándola a retroceder

-eh esto será fácil- dijo issei

-como es posible que tu espada aguantara un golpe de mi excalibur destrucción- dijo xenovia

-has oído hablar de los shinigamis - pregunto issei

-no, jamás eh escuchado de ellos- dijo irina lanzándose contra issei

-bueno pregúntale a Michael cuando regresen- dijo issei esquivando fácilmente el ataque

-sabes hare un ataque para que schirzers, venga- dijo issei

Xenovia vio a issei bajar la guardia y aprovecho para golpearlo con excalibur pero no contaba que issei dijera –booster gear- y apareciera un guantelete con el que paro el ataque

-tienes una longinus- dijo una sorprendida xenovia

-si yo soy el sekiryutei- dijo issei el cual alzo sus dedos y dijo – bakudo # geki-

Xenovia fue sumergida en una nube roja la cual se disipo mostrando a xenovia la cual se encontraba inmóvil y de repente empezó a gritar

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- fue el gran grito de xenovia

"aibo aumenta mi poder" issei le pidió a Ddraig

**_(claro aibo)_**

una voz salió del guantelete (**_ boost, boost, booost, boost, boost, boost, boost)_**

Issei levanto su zampakuto y dijo –hasta nunca xenovia, getsuga tensho- issei bajo su zampakuto y una ola gigante de reiatsu color negro y rojo avanzo contra xenovia la cual no podía moverse

"este es mi fin" pensó xenovia pero el getsuga tensho paso a la par suya, cuando vieron el lugar que recorrió el ataque y vieron una grieta gigante que llegaba a unos 2000 km

-por esta vez te perdone la vida, pero deberás agradecerme dejándonos ayudarlas- dijo issei

-hai- contesto xenovia

**_EN EL INFRAMUNDO_**

Schirzers había sentido el gran reiatsu en el mundo humano, se recordó que alguna vez había sentido el mismo poder, hasta que recordó a la persona más fuerte un shinigami sustituto un gran enemigo del inframundo

-grafya, nos vamos apúrate- dijo schirzers

Grafya creo un circulo de transportación y desaparecieron

**_KIBA VS IRINA_**

Irina estaba en un aprieto ya que después de un rato de cruzar espadas kiba la atrapo con un bakudo dejándola inmóvil,

-aburrido, son débiles tienes que practicar- dijo kiba –pero bueno viendo que no puedes ganarme, te dejare libre y perdonare tu vida-

-gracias- dijo irina

Una gran presión espiritual se sintió, sintieron un gran temblor y Los dos voltearon a ver la fuente de la presión espiritual y divisaron el ataque de issei

-no, no puede ser xenovia- grito irina tratando de ayudar a su amiga

Pero el ataque de issei paso al lado de xenovia, haciendo que las dos se sintieran aliviadas

-los cuatro se juntaron y empezaron a hablar

-kiba vamos a ayudarles a recolectar los pedazos de las excalibur- dijo issei

-claro, no hay problema- contesto kiba

-disculpen, ya que nos ayudaran no podrían dejar que nos quedáramos a dormir con ustedes- pregunto xenovia

-claro no hay problema- dijo issei

-gracias ise-kun- dijo irina abrazándolo

-hn parece que si viniste schirzers- dijo issei viendo al recién llegado gremory y su sirvienta

-issei, así que tu tienes lazos con kurosaki- dijo schirzers con desprecio –lo bueno es que no tienes a la sociedad de almas cuidando de ti, así que podre matarte- dijo schirzers

-yo no creería eso- dijo una voz profunda atrás de schirzers –porque lo hemos estado observando y hoy les daríamos la insignia de shinigamis sustitutos-

Schirzers se volteo pudo ver a kenpachi atrás suya con esa sonrisa que le traía malos recuerdos

-kenpachi- dijo schirzers temblando –que haces aquí-

-bueno venimos a evitar que issei y kiba los asesinaran ya que empezaría otra guerra la cual perderían fácilmente- dijo una voz la cual estaba atrás de grafya

-unohana- dijo grafya con desprecio

-hola pequeña como estas- dijo con una sonrisa –saben si son listos se retirarían-

-grafya, rias agarren a sus compañeros y vamos al inframundo hay cosas que necesitan saber- dijo schirzers

-eh espera- dijo issei –denme a koneko- dijo issei

-jamás- dijo rias lanzándole un ataque con el poder de la destrucción

-cero- del dedo de issei salió un gran cero el cual consumió el ataque de rias

-sabes si quisiera podría haberlos asesinado- dijo una voz la cual estaba a la par de koneko

-senpai- dijo sorprendida

-agárrate koneko- dijo issei desapareciendo en un shunpo

Schirzers y grafya los agarraron y desaparecieron en un circulo de transportación

-bueno, toma issei, kiba- dijo unohana dándoles las insignias

-de ahora en adelante están bajo nuestra protección, es su deber acabar con los hollows que hay aquí- dijo kenpachi

Los dos desaparecieron

-bueno parece que les explicare las cosas- dijo issei caminando a su casa seguid o de koneko y los demás

**_CON SCHIRZERS_**

-verán en verdad hay cuatro facciones los ángeles, caídos y demonios, pero hay una más fuerte que todas juntas los shinigamis ellos son los más poderosos, nosotros teníamos miedo de que quisieran acabar con nosotros así que hicimos una alianza con los caídos y ángeles- schirzers explico –las tres facciones tratamos de acabarlos pero ellos barrían los ejércitos solo con 2 hombres, pero hubo uno que destaco kurosaki ichigo el asesino a los maos originales y a dios, lo hizo con solo tres ataques, nosotros inventamos lo de la guerra de las tres facciones para que la generación siguiente no se enterara que existían-

-onii-sama, hyodo me dijo esto , yo soy hyodo issei, el sekiryutei, alumno de ichigo kurosaki, portador de zangetsu, arranca se encargara de acabar a un grupo de terroristas conformado por ophis y el dragon blanco que nos se meta – dijo rias –pero me susurro recuerda schirzers si no arreglan eso las tres facciones desaparecerán-

-mierda, grafya diles a los otros maos, Michael y azazel que es tiempo de eso- dijo schirzers

-schirzers-sama que es eso- pregunto akeno

-no pueden saberlo- dijo schirzer

**_CON ISSEI_**

-Y si no lo hacen tendremos que asesinarlos- dijo issei

Koneko, xenovia e irina estaban muy impactadas ya que se enteraron de cosas impactantes como que dios esta muerto, cosas que hicieron que se arrepintieran de creer en dios y muchas más

-también, ajuka le debe un favor a ichigo, lo cobrare y tendre mis devil piece- dijo issei

-ise, después de que juntemos las excalibur, quiero ser tu sierva- dijo xenovia

-yo igual- dijo irina

-pero y su religión- pregunto kiba

-con lo que ise nos conto creo que dejamos de creer en ella- contestaron las dos

-y ustedes koneko, kiba- pregunto issei

-cuenta conmigo – contesto kiba

-tambien con migo senpai- dijo koneko

**_FIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, HASTA OTRA MATTA NEE_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos mis hermosos lectores aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, me tarde en actualizar porque el internet se me fue por unos días._**

**_Bueno espero que lo disfruten_**

-hola- humano, demonio, ángel, ángel caído hablando

"getsuga" humano, demonio, ángel, ángel caído pensando

**_-tensho- shinigami hollow otras criaturas hablando_**

**_"gran rey cero" shinigami hollow otras criaturas hablando_**

**_(Albión) Ddraig o Albión hablando_**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** BLEACH Y HIGHSCHOOL DXD NO ME PERTENECEN,

**_CAP 3_**

Issei se encontraba camino a casa junto a kiba, xenovia, irina, koneko luego de que los capitanes me pidieron que fuera a la sociedad de almas para discutir ciertas cosas

**_FLASH BACK_**

Issei y los demás se encontraban caminando por la senkaimon dirigidos por rukia kuchiki

-rukia-san, hay algo que sensei me dijo que le dijera si la miraba algún día- dijo issei con un sonrojo

-puedo saber que es- pregunto rukia

-si, me dijo enana nunca tienes que bajar la guardia- al terminar de decir esto alguien apareció a tras de rukia y grito –BOOO-

-KYAAA fue lo único que- dijo rukia la cual se encontraba abrazando a issei

-ehehe, esto fue divertido enana- dijo ichigo con una sonrisa burlona

Rukia tenia una gran vena en la cabeza –ICHIGO; lo primero que haces luego de verme es esto espera a que salgamos de aquí – dijo rukia con la misma sonrisa de unohana

-hai hai lo que sea enana- contesto ichigo –así que ise volveré adentro-

-ise, quien era el – pregunto koneko

-el es mi sensei y el de kiba- dijo con orgullo issei –solo que aun no estamos a su nivel-

-bueno es de esperarse ya que el ah vivido más que todos ustedes- dijo rukia

-rukia-san usted es fuerte – pregunto xenovia

-si, por eso soy fuku taicho- contesto rukia con orgullo en su voz

-rukia, no sabes porque me sotaicho quiere que vaya a verlo- pregunto issei

-no se solo me dijo que te viniera a recoger- contesto rukia abriendo la puerta senkaimon –ahora solo vayan a la torre que esta allí-

-gracias rukia- dijo ise haciendo una reverencia –bueno vamos-

Issei y los demás fueron caminando pero a lo largo del camino vieron cosas raras como el loco de kenpachi persiguiendo a un calvo y gritando ven aquí y recibe tu castigo, un científico loco gritando al fin lo logre, logre hacer un sharingan con esto podre dominar a ese perro, no estaba seguro si eso era un perro, pero quemo el sharingan y salió corriendo y fue a orinar a una hermosa peli morada la cual empezó a ¿azotarlo?

-esto es muy diferente a como lo imagine- susurro issei, pero todos lograron oírlo

-si, aun no puedo creer que lograra hacer un sharingan creo que también leen manga, que tan terrible será el perro- pregunto yuto

-senpai porque no me dejo matar al perro- pregunto koneko

-porque podría causar problemas- contesto issei –pero lo bueno es que ya llegamos – issei toca la puerta y entro cuando se escucho un pase

-kyoraku-taicho- dijo issei dando una reverencia

-ah veo que ya llegaron- dijo un feliz kyoraku –bueno ahora que estas aquí quiero decirte que haremos otro escuadrón el cual seria el juu yon bantai (14 escuadron) –

-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros- pregunto issei

-porque el escuadrón estará en kuoh, y quiero que tu seas el capitán- dijo kyoraku

-pero, porque?- pregunto issei

-fuiste entrenado por ichigo, y puedo decir que tu quieres proteger kuoh o no- dijo el sotaicho

-hai seria un placer-contesto issei con una sonrisa

-bueno toma- kyoraku le dio haori con el kanji para 14 escuadrón –ahora quien será tu fuku taicho-

-kiba el será mi fuku taicho- dijo issei con una sonrisa

-toma, kiba-san tienes que ponértelo en el brazo- dijo kyoraku ahora con el ceño fruncido –no te preocupes mandaremos más shinigamis para que estén a tu servicios, ahora las demás facciones tendrán una reunión quiero que tu seas mi guarda espaldas-

-hai, sotaicho-sama are todo los posible para tener todo bajo control- dijo issei

-bueno pueden retirarse- dijo kyoraku

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Issei estaba viendo a los demás –ahora xenovia, irina, koneko quiero saber si estarían en mi escuadrón-

-hai, senpai cuenta con migo- contesto koneko comiendo un chocolate

-ise, luego de haberme dicho que dios esta muerto, supe que ya no tengo en que creer así que si me uniré, pero también para estar con tigo- contesto xenovia diciendo la ultima parte en un susurro que nadie escucho y con un sonrojo en la cara

-pienso lo mismo que xenovia- dijo irina – y también podre pasar más tiempo con ise-kun- irina tenía una gran sonrisa

-me alegra oír eso, entonces xenovia será mi tercer puesto, koneko e irina cuarto puesto- dijo issei, el teléfono de ise empezó a sonar y contesto y solo oían varios si por parte de issei

-parece que ya construyeron el cuartel del 14 escuadrón- dijo issei –pero parece que hay un tipo llamado kokabiel el cual esta atacando la academia y porta las excalibur vamos ahora-

Luego de decir esto ise agarro a irina y xenovia y desapareció en un shunpo, kiba cargo a koneko y desapareció en un shunpo

**_ACADEMIA KUOH_**

Rias y los demás estaban pasando por un mal momento, kokabiel apareció en la academia, junto con freed un exorcista y balba galilei, trataron de detenerlos pero kokabiel invoco a cerberus y poco a poco fueron perdiendo terreno estaban a punto de morir pero alguien apareció encime de kokabiel con dos espadas –Getsuga tensho- fue lo que dijo el hombre

El ataque de dio en varias alas cortándolas en el proceso, haciendo que kokabiel gritara por el dolor

-parece que llegue a tiempo, kiba ve por balba, irina, xenovia vayan por freed- dijo issei con una voz de mando

-al fin alguien que si es fuerte- dijo kokabiel con una sonrisa

-hn, considerando que solo use mi shikai para atacarte- dijo issei poniéndose su haori

-me llamo hyodo issei capitán del 14vo escuadron- dijo issei con una sonrisa como la de kenpachi –espero que puedas divertirme-

Issei uso el shunpo para aparecer de tras de kokabiel listo para darle un corte vertical pero kokabiel, pero logro esquivarlo a tiempo, kokabiel lanzo varias flechas de luz contra issei pero solo las desviaba fácilmente, harto de esto alzo el dedo índice –Cero- el gran ataque que iba borrando todo lo que tocaba fue acercándose a kokabiel el cual lo esquivo pero grito al sentir que sus alas fueron echas cenizas

-patético, espero que azazel tenga más fuerza- dijo issei con un claro tono de aburrimiento –creo que lo terminare, BALA- issei disparo varias veces hasta que vio a kokabiel muerto

Al dar la vuelta vio que kiba había derrotado a balba y que xenovia e irina avían recuperado las demás excalibur

-bueno parece que tu me darás una buena pelea hakuryuko- dijo con una sonrisa issei

-hn, sekiryutei- contesto valí con emoción clara en su cara

**_(Rojo estas despierto) pregunto albion_**

**_-si blanco parece que tendremos que pelear) contesto Ddraig_**

-espero que no mueras rápidamente- dijo valí entrando al balance braker

-espero lo mismo, tenza zangetsu- contesto issei entrando en el bankai

**_BUENO FIN DEL CAP ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, EHEHE ACTUALIZARE EL JUEVS O VIERNES, _**

**_TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIRLES QUE CREE UNA PAGINA EN FACEBOOK, EN LA CUAL PUBLICARE AVANCES, NOTAS, TENDRE UN CALENDARIO PARA VER LAS ACTULIZACION, OS AVISARE CUANDO TERMINE EL CAPITULO Y CUNDO LO PUBLIQUE _**

www. facebook.com/chrisuchihadragneel2000 espero le den like


End file.
